Mobile Suit V Gundam (Super Famicon)
Mobile Suit V Gundam (Kidō Senshi Vikutorī Gandamu) Is a video game that was released on the Super Famicon console in 1994 by Bandai, the game was developed by TOSE. It is based on the anime series, Mobile Suit Victory Gundam. Gameplay A Super Famicom side-scrolling action game based on Mobile Suit Victory Gundam, the player uses Victory Gundam to fight against Zanscare Mobile Suits in an Arena using Beam Sabers, Rifles, Vulcans and Shield. When the player eliminates the last enemy of the room/stage, the next will start, with more enemies. There are 13 missions: *MISSION #0, KASARERIA *MISSION #1, RAVE RIVER *MISSION #2, D. D. *MISSION #3, GIBRALTAR *MISSION #4, SPACE DUST *MISSION #5, HILAND AREA *MISSION #6, KEILAS GUILIE *MISSION #7, ZANSCARE AREA *MISSION #8, ZANSCARE COLONY *MISSION #9, BIG CANNON *MISSION #10, MACEDNIA COLONY *MISSION #11, NEO CARTEGENA *MISSION #12, DEATH VALLEY *MISSION #13, ANGEL HALO Characters League Militaire * Uso Ewin * Shahkti Kareen * Marbet Fingerhat * Odelo Henrik * Tomache Massarik * Karlmann Dukartuse * Martina Kranskie * Robert Gomez * Muller Miguel * Oliver Inoe * Junko Jenko * Peggy Lee * Kate Bush * Maheria Meril * Cony Francis Zanscare Empire * Maria Pia Armonia * Cronicle Asher * Katejina Loos * Arbeo Pippinden Mobile Suits * LM312V04+SD-VB03A V-Dash Gundam * LM312V04 Victory Gundam * LM314V21 Victory 2 Gundam * LM312V06 Victory Gundam Hexa * ZM-S09G Tomliat * ZM-S08G Zolo * ZM-D11S Abigor * ZMT-S16G Memedorza * ZM-S19S Shy-Tarn * ZM-S06S Zoloat * LM111E02 Gun-EZ * ZM-S14S Contio * ZM-S24G Gedlav * ZMT-S12G Shokew * Keilas Guilie Gallery Mobile Suit V Gundam (Super Famicon) 001.PNG Mobile Suit V Gundam (Super Famicon) 002.PNG Mobile Suit V Gundam (Super Famicon) 003.PNG Mobile Suit V Gundam (Super Famicon) 005.PNG Mobile Suit V Gundam (Super Famicon) 006.PNG Mobile Suit V Gundam (Super Famicon) 007.PNG Mobile Suit V Gundam (Super Famicon) 010.PNG Mobile Suit V Gundam (Super Famicon) 013.PNG Mobile Suit V Gundam (Super Famicon) 017.PNG Mobile Suit V Gundam (Super Famicon) 020.PNG Mobile Suit V Gundam (Super Famicon) 021.PNG Mobile Suit V Gundam (Super Famicon) 023.PNG Mobile Suit V Gundam (Super Famicon) 024.PNG Mobile Suit V Gundam (Super Famicon) 025.PNG Mobile Suit V Gundam (Super Famicon) 026.PNG Mobile Suit V Gundam (Super Famicon) 028.PNG Mobile Suit V Gundam (Super Famicon) 030.PNG Mobile Suit V Gundam (Super Famicon) 036.PNG Mobile Suit V Gundam (Super Famicon) 039.PNG Mobile Suit V Gundam (Super Famicon) 041.PNG Mobile Suit V Gundam (Super Famicon) 042.PNG Mobile Suit V Gundam (Super Famicon) 044.PNG Mobile Suit V Gundam (Super Famicon) 046.PNG Mobile Suit V Gundam (Super Famicon) 048.PNG Mobile Suit V Gundam (Super Famicon) 049.PNG Mobile Suit V Gundam (Super Famicon) 050.PNG Mobile Suit V Gundam (Super Famicon) 052.PNG Mobile Suit V Gundam (Super Famicon) 053.PNG Mobile Suit V Gundam (Super Famicon) 054.PNG Mobile Suit V Gundam (Super Famicon) 056.PNG Mobile Suit V Gundam (Super Famicon) 057.PNG Mobile Suit V Gundam (Super Famicon) 061.PNG Mobile Suit V Gundam (Super Famicon) 066.PNG Mobile Suit V Gundam (Super Famicon) 067.PNG Trivia *Beating the game on hard mode, allows you see the ending credits. External links *GameFAQs *Giant Bomb